overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jargon
Summary Jargon is a dreaded member of Talon and leader of its cybernetics division. Personality Jargon is a psychopath and loves to create and dissemble robots but he's ruthless and cruel by preforming vivisection's on Omnics. Jargon prefers his privacy and can be grouchy when people speak to him for too long, Jargon prefers to use his private army of robots rather than use Talon soldiers. Jargon is mainly polite, charming and speaks friendly to people but there is no mistaking what he is. Jargon is a dreaded member of Talon because he is responsible for converting traitors, troublemakers and potential whistleblowers into mindless and loyal cyborgs. Appearance Jargon wears a black overalls which is wrapped around the waist. He wears a crimson T-shirt and finally has black boots. He has a cybernetic left arm which acts as a swiss army knife by allowing Jargon to switch from a normal arm to mechanical tools for his work. Jargon also has a cybernetic third eye in the middle of his forehead which allows him to see highlighted items of importance but it's only active during the ultimate and outside appearances. Lore Thayer was a member of Overwatch during its golden era of peacekeeping and scientific advancement and was close friends with Winston, Torbjörn and Mei. Despite the friendship, Thayer thought that they hadn't reached the peak of knowledge and he wanted to go further. Thayer approached Winston and Torbjörn and told them his ideas but they both rejected them because they saw them as a breach of morality. Thayer was bitter about their choice and decided to follow his primary idea and he started working within Blackwatch until it was disbanded. Thayer was sent to prison because he had murdering Omnics and cannibalizing their parts in order to create a cyborg soldier from a corpse of a dead soldier. After being sent to prison, his friends disowned him and he was left to rot alone in prison but after serving 5 years in prison. Reaper broke into his cell and offered him a choice, work with Talon or die as an Overwatch agent. Thayer joined Talon without hesitation and began his experiments immediately. Weapon Jargon wields a plasma rifle that deals 24 points of damage per shot and holds 12 rounds. Abilities * Pulse Grenade: Jargon throws a pulse grenade that stuns any target or turret within the 5 meter radius. This takes 8 seconds to recharge. * Overcharge: Jargon throws a device and it stands in the target area. It creates a force field wall that protects allies. This lasts for 8 seconds and takes 12 seconds to recharge. Ultimate: Rust Devil Jargon throws a device which spins around and fires lazers in each direction while also shielding allies within its 10 meter radius. The ultimate lasts 6 seconds and does 75 points of damage per shot. Trivia * Rust Devil was named after a raider gang from Fallout 4 * Jargon's cybernetic eye was inspired by Davros from Doctor Who * His secret experiment is an obvious reference to Frankenstein's monster * Jargon was originally intended to be a support hero * On his cybernetic arm Jargon has an engraving of the lowercase omega symbol which a reference to Computer Science as it represents NULL, a missing or inapplicable value.